wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Guard Robot
Guard Robots (German: Wachroboter) are large mechs used by the Nazis in the 1960's. They are heavily armoured but slow moving. The broken pieces that fall of them can be used as armour for B.J., when the player collects them off the ground. Overview The development of advanced mechanized war units was one of General Deathshead's major contributions to winning the war. When the war was over, many of these units were redesigned to function as guard units that could be easily transported to where they were needed. These robots are easily transportable, and can fit into many tight spaces, from being stored in special trucks when not in use, to being able to squeeze into a broad-gauge passenger train as security for high-ranking Nazi Officials. This ease of mobility is also matched by this unit's destructive fire-power stemming from its heavy laser blaster and its power-sapping EMP cannon. In 1961, The Guard Robot has been replaced in general service in some regions (for example in the American Territories) by the ÜberSoldat robot; this appears to have been done to free them up for service in the ongoing war in Africa. Strategy *When encountering Guard Robots, the best thing a player can do is to use energy weapons (if available), explosives, or dual wield weapons. * The most expedient way to dispatch these robots is to attack their vulnerable rear. On their upper back is a circular light. This is an extremely weak region. In order to attack the robots' rear upper portions, they must be unaware of B.J.'s immediate location (so he can sneak up on them) or B.J. can lob a Tesla grenade at their feet to paralyse and fry their systems for a few seconds as he runs around to their rear to attack. A second option for incapacitation is to shoot their small red eye, so that their optical capabilities are offline temporarily. *The best mobile weapons that can be used are the Assault Rifle 1960 with the use of both its primary fire and under slung rocket launcher and the AR Marksman's plasma upgrade. Although the primary fire of the Assault Rifle works, the best weapon to kill them with is the under slung launcher. This will give them the one-two punch. If this doesn't work, it may take more hits with the launcher. The AR Marksman's plasma upgrade coupled with attacking the robots' rears or other vulnerable spots can quickly kill these foes. * The Shotgun 1960 is a make-you/break-you weapon when used against Guard Robots. When combined with a Tesla grenade, a player can dash behind the robot while it's stunned and unload dual shotguns into its back, don't use the Ricochet ammunition though. * The best mounted weapon against Guard Robots is the MG-60 which will cause an extremely large amount of damage, however the robot is outfitted with EMP cannons that instantly drains energy weapons of their power. * Shooting the top of the Guard Robots head enough will make it fall off making it more vulnerable * The Handgun 1960 and throwing knives are virtually useless against a Guard Robot's heavy armor. * Be cautious when fighting a Guard Robot at close range. Upon death, they spill fuel on the ground which promptly ignites and the robot explodes shortly afterwards. This explosion can hurt a careless player. * Once a Guard Robot is dead, take its scrap parts for armour. Trivia * This was one of the first robots ever revealed for Wolfenstein: The New Order. Part of its manufacturing process was seen in the reveal trailer, and many more can be seen near the end of the Trailer. References Gallery sentry.jpg|Guard robot (in-game screenshot) Guardrobot2.jpg|3D render by Tor Frick Concept-47.jpg|A Guard Robot Carrier video-games-wolfenstein-nazis-mechs-artwork-digital-art.jpg|Guard Robot close-up. wolfenstein-neworder-001.jpg|Guard Robot along with Soldier. fee1b884e51c9febec092c5053bd8c89--surface-art-wolfenstein (1).jpg|The weakness of the Guard Robot, its energy core behind its back. 3869afcd59aa46ee17362d390504fe11--wolfenstein-diaries.jpg|B.J. ready to fight a large group of Guard Robot. f4e8c695d3419de1ef938db0ca7ebed1.jpg|The laser cannon of the Guard Robot. Category:The New Order enemies Category:Robots Category:The New Order weapons Category:Nazis Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Axis Category:Bosses